


Humiliation

by Ringonaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark!America, Dark!England, Dark!France, FrUK, Guilty Pleasures, Kinky, M/M, OOCness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringonaka/pseuds/Ringonaka
Summary: France had a plan to humiliate America. America happened to have a plan too.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

After the world meeting, America left early for some reason. He kissed England before he went, telling him to wait in a villa tonight. The British tidied up all the files, stepped out the meeting room, and went downstairs. Suddenly, he was caught by a certain Frenchman. France held him by his arm, confining the British to a quiet corner.

"Disgusting," the French said to the English nation. "What a waste of your beautiful face. Shame on you for being America's whore," France grasped the other man's chin mercilessly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, France."

"Really? Gosh. America has worked very hard for you recently, to make you a member of the EEC. Don't tell me you were not aware of it until I just told you."

"I can't see the point of your mischief. Let me off."

"I won't let you, the black sheep, to stain the unity of Europe. You know I always feel extremely sick about so called 'Special Relationship' between you two. To be honest, if you want to get fucked, I will be at your service with a great pleasure. Maybe I'll approve of you joining the EEC then. Nothing too tough for you, non?"

"How dare you," England tried to push him away but failed. The French chuckled, gasping lustfully near the other man's ear. "Oh, I know you're weak these days thanks to the failure of the EFTA. You can't afford the price of enraging me. By the way, New Zealand is going to start a commercial negotiation with us... Well, well."

England hesitated for a few seconds, and stopped resisting at last.

"What’s your deal?"

"You and America, have a threesome with me, so that I can claim you as America does. We shall make our relationship known to public. Of course, we will share the leadership of the NATO too. Isn't that wonderful?"

"You can't be serious," England watched him, astonished. "It's just impossible."

"Surely I know it won't be that easy. But as America has an obsession with you, if you try to pursuade him, he won't let you down."

"I thought you hate him."

"Yes, I do, so I want to humiliate him by sharing you with him. Honestly speaking, I think I should be recognized as a equal power by him... Unlike you, a pathetic poodle in his lap. Your condition nowadays is getting worse, right? Such a poor beauty," the French caressed the curve of England's jaw lovingly. "You should find someone you truly love, rather than seduce some random man in power, or be his plaything."

"Oh, what can you offer me," England snorted. "That America cannot?"

"I'm far more considerate than the Yankee, don't you think so? And I still hold the core power of the whole Europe. Not to mention the fact that I can reject your application for the EEC..."

The British ignored the other's teasing and provocation. "He won’t accept. It’s ridiculous. I have no such influence over him."

“Stop pretending, you little slut. I know how you manipulated him several times before - you always get what you want from him. You cried on his bed, begging him with your crocodile tears, sucking his cock like a prostitute.”

The Frenchman bowed his head and tried to kiss England. The British wanted to escape, but the French squeezed his jaw tightly, and bit his lips. As wished, he tasted the sweet lips and soft tongue of the British successfully. He sucked the sweet juice in England’s mouth, and his tongue kept rolling up, causing the latter to be forced to follow his rhythm. England widened his eyes unbelievably, clutching the French's wrist helplessly with both hands, trying to let the other person loosen his grip.

The French kiss lasted several minutes. France changed various angles contentedly, his tongue penetrating deep into the other man’s mouth, and even deeper into the throat of England - he wanted to invade every inch of the Englishman’s body, to mark him his. He belonged to him, and belonged to Europe, from the past to the future.

His saliva slowly dripped from England’s lower jaw. The two bodies were entangled intimately like tides, and the French almost can't wait to swallow the sweet tongue of the British. England's soft lips were bitten greedily by him again and again, until the pink lips were covered with saliva, just like a rose in bloom.

He finally let go of the other man's mouth, watching the Englishman gasping intensely. England's expression looked aggrieved, green eyes filled with tears, cheeks flushing. He couldn't help but kiss the British's cheeks and sensitive ears again, stroking the British's thin waist and buttocks. The island nation tried to push him away, "No... Y-you can't..."

But the French did not stop. He lifted one leg of the British and started to unbutton England’s suit. Only then did the British realize what the French wanted to do to him, "Stop, stop... I mean it, Francis!"

"Oh?" The French stopped curiously when he heard himself called by his human name. Seemed like his plan had a chance to materialize.

"I promise I will try to persuade him... Just don't do it to me, don't do it here, or you'll get nothing in the end."

"Well then, I will let you go this time. Anyway, I don't mind enjoying your body later. I look forward to your good news." The French looked satisfied, allowing the British fleeing away from the tiny gap between him and the wall.

* * *

When the British arrived at the villa, he buried himself in America’s arms as soon as possible. It always worked when he intended to impress the other man. As expeceted, his unusual behavior made the American feel strange.

"What’s the matter, babe? Why are you so upset?"

"I-It's France, he... he was so arrogant... "

While America listened to him, the younger nation tightened the hug. He sniffed out the odour of cologne around England's neck, which definitely had something to do with the French. "What a terrible smell. He raped you?"

"A-almost," The British choked a bit. "He threatened me with New Zealand, and he told me to..." He stopped suddenly.

"Damn it!" America hissed. "I shouldn't have left you alone at the end of the meeting."

The American said as he gritted his teeth. "He didn't do anything intolerable to you, did he? Your lips..." America put his fingers on the Briton's swollen lips, touched it carefully, and pushed his thumb into the smaller man's mouth, letting the British suck it.

"No, but he t-threatened me that he would do this if I disobey him."

"Fortunately, you are untainted," America kissed England to comfort him. "Go and wash away the terrible smell France left on you. Let's see what we can do."

He carried the British to the bathroom, and watched the latter take off his clothes piece by piece. It's always a pleasure to watch England bathing in front of him, and the British developed the procedure into a sort of erotic performance. Each movement was carefully designed to look both beautiful and attractive. He took off his tie, suit, trousers, then underwear. Finally, he unbuttoned the buttons of his white shirt one by one, gradually revealing the smooth white shoulders like the full moon rose. America's clothes were also taken off by him, and the two walked together into the luxurious bathtub, full of rose petals the British always loved.

The slim Englishman snuggly sank himself into the arms of America, cuddled his husband gently. The American stroked the beautiful curve of England's spine, pinched his hips, and penetrated his fingers into his tight hole between legs, causing the latter to moan sweetly, "Aaah, ah! America, d-don't... " He collapsed on the other man's body.

"Let me guess what he asked you... I know he wants the leadership of the NATO, but he just doesn’t deserve it. Well... I think he wants to share you with me, right?"

England flushed and buried himself in the water. America smiled a little, feeling his lover really adorable.

"I suppose he may want to claim you in public. He seems to dream of being a third power which can be seen as equal to me and the USSR, because of the EEC. What a joke! The last time he dominated the Europe must date back to hundreds of years ago."

"He... he said he would cooperate with the Soviets..."

"Damn!" America frowned. "I thought he was at least an honorable man, but unfortunately I overestimated him. A bit tough to deal with it. What's your opinion?"

"I guess... we can't annoy him now, after all, New Zealand is your brother as well... I think we can make a compromise in some way. The three of us can eat a dinner together to keep a superficial close relationship instead... As for the threesome," The Briton smiled seductively, "I don't want to..."

"Ah. Seriously, I don't even want to maintain a superficial relationship with him. Since you say so, it's up to you. But I am very interested in the threesome, although I don't like to share anything with him, or anyone who can entertain me. What do you think? Call him to join us for once or twice, but never make it a routine. To be honest, I've always been curious about what it will be like if you're fucked by two men. That must be exciting, as long as he can't be your fixed sexual partner."

"America... Do you really think so?"

"Why, you don't want a hot threesome?" America sounded a little disappointed.

"I... I, no, of course I didn't mean that," the Englishman shook his head quickly, resting his head on the younger nation's chest. "By no means will I deny you, I just thought... Didn't you hate France?"

"Indeed. But you must understand the fact that I’m always eager to try something fresh and exciting. I hope that French can bring us a lot of fun without declaring the ownership of you. You know, you can only be mine. Just take him as a servant who can provide a special service to a couple. He will never own you as I do."

England bowed his head. For now, the only thing he could do was to be obedient to America, and wait and see what would happen next. He didn't want to have a threesome with France, and it confused him why the American would even agree.


	2. Chapter 2

Their dinner was held at a secret mansion on the outskirts of London, which was bought by the American. England arrived early, while the French received the invitation and showed up on time. But America did not show up, so the two had to drink wine with an aphrodisiac in it and eat some cake for more than ten minutes. The Englishman felt strange, and Francis, sitting next to him, had already begun to harass him, his right hand continually stroking the smaller man's waist.

The British never thought about the possibility that America was using him to test how much the Frenchman's obsession with him was. In the meantime, it's a simple way for Alfred to show to Francis his sovereign over the one they both loved. America could easily have him do whatever he wanted, but never could France have the same opportunity. England would never treat France with tenderness as he treated America.

Two men in the mansion were unaware of the fact that they were under the surveillance camera. America sat in front of the screen, watching them with a cruel smile.

"Oh, mon petit lapin, it's time to go to bed for some fun," France embraced England, not allowing him to escape.

"But we have to wait until Alfred comes."

"Maybe he didn't come here on purpose," the Frenchman laughed slightly. "I cannot wait anymore, my dear beauty."

He carried England in bride way, causing a gasp from the other one - since he could not wait to go to the bedroom, he pinned England straight down on the hard dining table with lace cloth on it. The wine spilled all over the table and tainted the white cloth, glasses shattered to the floor. England's legs were parted by the French. He made himself in between Arthur's legs and tried to undo the smaller man's tie.

"What are you doing, Francis! Stop right now!"

Of course he would not stop for this. He tied England's wrists together tightly and pressed them against the table. The poor British's struggle only turned the French on.

"Arthur, you look so hot..."

"Stop saying such nonsense, France! Are you insane... No! Ughhhh...!" England was choked by a piece of cake which were shoved in by the other man. He opened his mouth widely, tried to cough but failed, and spat the cake out finnally with a great effort.

The French took advantage of the fact that England was suffered in pain, ripping off the poor man's white shirt. He explored the smaller one's beautiful skin and couldn't help but wonder at how smooth it was, his body wrapped in clothes so warm and delicate. England shuddered helplessly, his eyes filling with tears, "You... you..." The French squeezed his jaw and swallowed the rest words of him - the lips of England were even sweeter than last time they kissed. He rubbed his erection against the part between England's legs, forcing him to move back and forth with him like tides on the clean white tablecloth. The Frenchman moved faster and faster so that their bodies could joined more closely, imitating the real progress of intercourse, pretending he's already entered the British's body. Arthur had to follow the rhythm as his back rubbed against the table which caused the plates and forks shaking terribly, rejection and disgust filling all over his eyes.

Francis let go and regained the other's lips several times, every time England wanted to escape from him and catch his breath, he turned his head without mercy and enjoyed his cry.The Englishman was unable to breathe properly and his face gradually flushed because of the lack of oxygen. America watched in admiration from the screen as France raped England with such ease and experience - if he were going to do such a thing, he would have kicked the British on the ground, leaving the wounded British to struggle helplessly, forcing him to take his cock obediently, instead of making the whole procedure just like a enjoyable sex game.

America began to masturbate before the screen. Watching England's forced expression made him get really hard and full of lust. In fact, he no longer had any intention of going to help the Btitish now, he just wanted to wait until the whole show ended. Of course, at first he was going to be a hero when the French overacted, but now he had changed his mind totally. It was so much fun to watch the French rape the British that he suddenly wanted Russia, his old foe, to do the same thing to his lover. Russia's big and long cock will tormented the petite British, and his fear for him even added to that. What an amusing idea.

France, while using his wonderful kissing skill, licked inside England's mouth and stripped off his trousers underwear. Arthur's clothes quickly slid onto the floor, followed by his black lace pants.

"My love, you're so wet..." France kneaded and toyed with England's entrance, forcing the other to spread his legs in a shame way, and used olive oil to make his fingers smooth. The aphrodisiac seemed to take effect gradually, the Englishman felt himself so weak and hot that almost became a paralyzed sex toy for the French. Liquid oozed out of his small hole, dripping slowly onto the table and even to the ground. Francis poked his fingers into England's lascivious inner cavity, the soft little mouth of the smaller one's lower body clamped tightly on them.

"That's fantastic!" The French carefully observed the pink color of his little rabbit's private part. Immediately after, he shoved his fingers in again, simulating sexual intercourse by repeatedly pumping them into the Englishman's body, making a few playful squeezes from time to time, propping open his narrow passage and making a sticky noise.

"Ah... Ummmmm!" The British's moans were already stained with desperate cries, tears running down on his cheeks. "France, no, please, no..."

But Francis gagged him by kisses again, and at the same time, his hand that bullied Arthur's lower body didn't stop, stabbing repeatedly at the Englishman's tight inner wall with his rough and long middle finger. England's legs couldn't help but grind unconsciously against the Frenchman's body in slow, intimate movements, stuck firmly to his waist, as if they didn't want him to go.

"Your body told me differently, you little whore," France's hands were already stained with sweet love fluid that even dripped down to the floor. The aphrodisiac was so effective that he couldn't be more content with it, he remembered what America told him before he came here. Indeed, it was quite amazing that the British drank the aphrodisiac without knowing anything and his body reacted as if he was a prostitute. The French pulled his finger out and sucked the sweet juice from it. England's eyes widened and he flushed with shame, but more shame lay behind, as the Frenchman gently lifted his waist and leaned in to kiss his abused hole - he licked his sensitive entrance, and at last probed his tongue in, teasing him, and kept sucking the sweet liquid dripping from it, as if to drink every drop of rosewater from it. England could not resist writhing his snow-white waist gracefully at the table, his hands tied together struggling restlessly, his soft legs clamping deadly on France's head, leaving the older man very content with the treatment.

"Stop... please..." England's voice involuntarily raised higher and sounded so seductive, a sound as sweet as his body made the American who watched them in front of the screen not help but cum. The British began to tremble uncontrollably, the little thing in his lower body unconsciously erecting itself and bouncing, the color of it turned red and looked very lovely. America felt that he should consider a threesome with the French indeed, and the suggestion was much more fun than he originally thought.

The Frenchman gasped, parted the smaller man's legs happily, unzipped himself, and without much hesitation plunged his long cock into his body. "Ah, no, n-no!" England was panting heavily, his body forced to raise and lower by the other man's thrusts. Francis make them both move fiercely at the table in the same rhythm, but England could not keep up with his speed, crying loudly, his neck craning from side to side, beautiful rosy lips simply could not close. His groans were more and more rapid, his sweet panting made the American so hard that soon he came once again.

The French quickly let out a low roar and came into the Englishman too. At the same time, England shivered with his hole tightening and biting France's cock deadly, and came at last. He gasped sweetly, the enchanting limbs were like pure white lilies on the table. Francis played with his body once more carefully, touching it with lust. He kissed England, pecked at his sweet lips, and bit his right ear.

"Ah... I-I hate you..." The island nation's tears fell down on the tablecloth and could not stop. France kissed away those tears, "I cannot see the point, mon cher. Look on the bright side, it's not your first time anyway. No one cares about your virginity. Seriously, with someone as beautiful as you, who cares if you've actually been fucked by countless people?" The French stroked the line of his jaw, "And you are such a talented whore that even after being fucked so many times, you still taste like a virgin. I see you were born with such charm and qualifications."

"No... am not..."

"Don't cry, mon petit lapin, though your tears are just as beautiful," Francis whispered affectionately in his ear. England tried to dodge, but only found that the French's thick cock was still in his body - and almost hard.

"Y-you... ah...aaaaaah!" England's lips were gagged again, and the second round of revelry was just beginning.


End file.
